Curiosity (almost) Killed the Cat
by Blulili
Summary: A week on from season 5. Emma is with Hook but for how much longer? There will be smut and hopefully some humor. An accident of some description .. swanqueen, of course!
1. Curious

**I am back! Just a short fic I got inspired to write late last night. Not giving you any spoilers!**

 **Hope you enjoy it. X**

 ** _Emma_**

Emma Swan had been having some trouble with her magic ever since getting back from New York. According to everything she had learnt so far, her magic was light and should be enhanced by her true love pairing with Hook. That was why she was worried. It seemed as though she'd actually become weaker this last week. She wondered if it was because she had been the dark one but quickly dismissed it. After all, she hadn't had any issues using her magic in the Underworld or in New York.

Maybe she was just out of practice. _Pfft! Yeah right!_ She thought to herself. Her magic was working just fine until..

"Swan, my love. Are you coming to bed? I've been dying to get my hand on you all day!" Hook interrupted her thoughts as he called down to the basement where she was currently hiding.

"Kill, give me an hour tops." She called back trying hard to ignore the anger that was threatening to bubble up to the surface. She knew they were true loves. They had passed the test when she weighed her heart in the Underworld. So why did she feel so, incomplete?

Things hadn't exactly calmed down since Regina split herself in two and the town was feeling overcrowded with the new inhabitants. Emma knew Regina was having some issues getting her magic to work properly too since the split and she realized it was likely to fall back on her shoulders to help Regina regain control of the town. She had to get her magic to work. If she wasn't the Savior, she was useless.

With that final thought, she ran up the basement steps and quietly tiptoed out of the house. She started up the bug and no sooner than she'd turned the key in the ignition, Hook was calling her cel phone.  
She sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Where are you going, Swan? You just said you'd be an hour tops and now you're gallovanting off without a word." Hook was clearly hurt and frustrated, but so was she and he needed to understand that she wasn't used to having to check in with people.

"Hook, I need to clear my head ok. This whole living together thing is pretty new to me and honestly, I just need some time on my own. Hell, I deserve it don't I after all the shit we've all been through!" She snapped, feeling slightly guilty that she was being so blunt.

"Well if that's what you want, then surely I should be the one to leave. It's your house Emma, I'll go to the ship for a few days, give you some space." Hook replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Emma stayed silent on the phone. She hadn't meant to imply that they shouldn't live together. She just didn't want to tell him where she was really going. She bit her lip and considered his suggestion. Things were moving too fast for her and if he was going to back down so easily after not even a week living together, then maybe it was better they cut their losses already.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

"Emma, luv. I know things have been rough. I'm trying, really I am. I really thought your walls were down but I'm beginning to think you are holding back from me still."

His accusation was clear and Emma exploded. "You don't get to push me Hook! I went to the Underworld and back for you! I risked everything, my family, my life... what more do you want from me? To be at your beck and call every minute of every day? I can't give you what you want Hook. I'm my own person, I'm the Savior and Sheriff and I don't have the luxury of lolling around day and night fucking you and drinking rum!" She clicked the call off angrily and chucked her phone in the back of the bug with such a force, she knew it had to be broken.

Emma drove in a rage to the only place she knew she could get her magic to work. More determined than before, she screeched to a halt and slammed the door behind her. In the darkness, she could just about make out the entrance to Regina's vault. She breathed deeply a few times before going in and moving the coffin to expose the hidden staircase. She knew she wasn't supposed to go there alone but if Regina knew what she planned to do, she would guilt her out of it.

As the dark one, Emma had learnt how to read elvish and many other useful things. She knew there was a book of spells, pure magic, that would give her the jump start she needed. Yes, it was dark magic, but she felt certain that using it for good wouldn't incur much wrath.

Emma located the spell book easily. Regina had told her exactly where it was before she was the dark one. She opened the book and instantly felt the surge of something tingling across her skin. Something was wrong. The book dropped from her hands and she found herself shrinking down. _What the?_ She thought as panic quickened her heartbeat. The room felt huge and she looked down to where the book had fallen, noticing her feet. But they weren't her feet. They were paws.


	2. Regina's secret

Henry was out for the night with Violet and David had offered to pick them up so that Regina could have a night to herself. She needed one if she was honest. Since she split herself from her evil half, she hadn't felt complete. Of course, she felt lighter. She didn't have the years of guilt weighing her down that she had been struggling with, but she still had the memories. There was nothing she could do about them. A part of her enjoyed her evil self though and she missed it, just a bit. Not that she'd admit that to anyone. Well, maybe Emma at some point, if they ever got chance to sit down and have another heart to heart.

Regina missed that. It had only been brief moments snatched here and there, but since their return to Storybrook, they hadn't had a single moment alone together. The Pirate had made sure of that. Regina rolled her eyes to herself. She felt awfully guilty for still hating the man when Emma, her friend, was his true love. She didn't get it. She didn't want to kill him anymore, not now the Evil Queen had left the building, But she still resented him and hoped secretly that something would happen to him, so Emma could be free from their true love. It certainly didn't look like true love. She'd had true love with Daniel and she knew what that felt like. She saw it every day with Snow and David. Emma and Hook, well, it just didn't have the same ring about it.

Regina had just taken a long soak in the tub but she couldn't relax. When she was still joined to the Evil Queen, she could control her emotions and urges much more easily and her magic felt weaker too. Not only did she feel lighter, she felt emotional all the time. She felt her love for Henry much stronger than before. She cried thinking about the smallest thing. She laughed like a baboon whenever someone said something funny, and worse than anything, she had been in a heightened state of arousal almost constantly without relief for the past week.

She had been trying to hide it for obvious reasons. This was the cause of her current frustration and why she was starting to regret the split. With the Evil Queen a part of her, she could surpress and mask her inner desires to a degree. Being just Regina, she felt like that young girl, sneaking around behind her mother's back, trying not to get caught and unable to hide her true feelings. That's the main reason she became the Evil Queen in the first place she realised as she towel dried her hair. She had to become her to mask her desires initially. Of course, she took it way too far and eventually just did exactly as she pleased, not caring for anyone else.

 _Well tonight, I certainly will do as I please!_ Regina thought blushing to herself. There were things that needed to be taken care of that she had been reluctant to do with Henry and Zelena in the house. Normally she would just put up a sound barrier around her room but her magic was tricky now and she didn't want to risk the embarrassment if she were caught. She might not be the Evil Queen any longer but her voracious sexual appetite hadn't gone anywhere.

Regina took her time getting herself ready for bed. She finished drying her hair with the hairdryer and then rubbed herself down slowly with one of her more expensive lotions. The smell was divine. Musky and spicy with a hint of apples. She blended it into her skin starting at her feet, gently working up her calves, then thighes and buttocks. Adding more lotion to her hands, she continued her ascent across her abdomen, around her waist and the small of her back, massaging each area with precision. A little more lotion and she shivered as the shock of the cold cream caused her nipples to stand to attention. She allowed her hands to massage her full breasts for a few moments, enjoying the sensation as she felt electric pulses shoot to her core. As she walked naked to her bed, she checked her cel phone and switched it off before climbing in and slipping in between her silk sheets.


	3. The Cat Burglar

Emma was pissed off, scared and a little embarrassed about her current state. It had been a good couple of years since her last magical mishap and she knew that Regina was going to give her a really hard time about sneaking around in her vault and messing with dark magic. It was her own fault. She shouldn't have gone off on her own. She sighed but stopped when she heard herself mewing.

 _Seriously? I'm not even a talking cat?_ This was going to be worse than she imagined. How was she supposed to get anyone to help her if they didn't even know it was her. Hook wasn't going to be at home after the way she just treated him. Maybe Henry would help. He probably knew already what with being the author. She reluctantly stretched into her new body and headed towards the mansion hoping to God that Ruby wasn't in wolf form tonight. A quick look up at the moon and she relaxed into her stride. It was waning. She should be fine.

Emma ran through the streets of Storybrook, surprised by how fast she could run and how much distance she could cover in one stride. It was pretty cool when she thought about it. Her steps were feather light on the ground and her coordination was impressive. Still, not as agile as a regular cat, but good enough. It took all of fifteen minutes for her to reach the mansion. She had run it before many a time in human form and she felt pretty impressed with herself for beating her own record by almost half.

She glanced up at Henry's window. The lights were out. She looked at the other windows. They were all dark. It wasn't that late. By her reckoning, it was only 10pm at the very latest. _Strange._ She thought.  
She wandered around to the back porch, checking all the downstairs windows and doors. Everything was locked up. She knew where the spare key was but there was no way in hell she'd be able to pick it up, let alone put it in the lock and turn it.

Her stomach sank as she realised she was going to have to climb up to Henry's window. He almost always left it open, at least Regina always moaned about him leaving it open. _Time to find out the truth for myself._ She thought and began her climb up.

First, she jumped onto the trellis and was surprised at how easy it had been. Next she slowly climbed up until she was on a ledge. It was strange. She could almost see in all dimensions and calculate each step and flick of her tail with precision. Even though her heart was pumping with adrenaline, she felt very sure of herself sat on the ledge. She looked up vertically and alligned herself with Henry's window. It was a tiny, tiny space but sure enough, the window was open by about 6 cm. Emma relaxed and let her feline instinct take over. The jump was about the same as her own human height and she just managed it, teetering for a second as her back paw slipped ever so slightly. _I did it! That was awesome!_ She thought and wanted so badly to high five someone at that moment.

 _Henry isn't here. He must have gone out on a date with Violet. Fuck! That means I'm either gonna have to wait until he comes home or try and find Regina._ Emma was debating whether or not to just curl up on Henry's bed and have a little nap after her exertion, but she knew she was just delaying the inevitable.

Reluctantly, she padded out of Henry's room and was about to head downstairs when she heard Regina moan in her room. Emma had heard Regina moaning in her sleep back in Neverland. She didn't realise the poor woman still had nightmares. She lowered her head as she realised just how much Regina had probably been suffering in silence since the split. She walked silently towards the door and slipped easily into master bedroom.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina had slipped her hand between her legs under the sheets and was slowly bringing herself to her second climax. The first had been too quick for her liking but a temporary relief nonetheless. As she came, flashes of a certain Savior had permeated her thoughts and although it wasn't the first time she had fantasized about the blonde whilst masturbating, it was the first time she had envisioned Emma dominating her. Her fantasies almost always envolved Regina being in control and Regina taking the lead. Maybe another side effect of being separated from her evil half but she had found the thought arousing. So much so that she needed to envision it again, in more detail.

 _Emma bursting through my door I say, "So you've finally come to your senses." To which she throws me on the bed and with a wave of her hand, I'm nude. She stares at me with hungry eyes and my breath catches as I suddenly feel so raw and vulnerable. "What are you going to do to me, Emma?" I ask with a little too much drawl. She says, "I'm going to tease until you beg me to stop, but I won't. I'm gonna make you come so hard, so deliciously slowly and completely that you won't know whether to cry or scream._."

Regina's hips were already bucking just imagining the things she wanted to hear Emma Swan say to her. She felt the minute pulses radiating over every inch of her skin and she shivered with desire. She closed her eyes and continued her fantasy.

 _I try to gain control and pull her under me but she is too strong and flips me around onto my back, pinning my legs apart with her toned arms caressing my inner thighes..._

Regina spread her legs fully on the bed and bent her knees, almost able to fully imagine how Emma's weight would feel there, holding her, safely yet not quite.

 _She dips down for her first taste, licking slowly and with a feather tongue teasing at my wet folds._

Regina dipped her finger down and mimicked the action from her mind's eye surprised at just how wet she actually was. She arched into it as more images of Emma sucking, licking and teasing her shot through her head.

"Emma, please." Regina moaned into the darkened room.

 _Regina is having a nightmare about me. I need to wake her up._ Emma thought to herself and she jumped onto the bed landing directly on Regina's stomach just as Regina was tremoring out her second orgasm.

"Let me come now.. WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Regina screamed as she was rudely interrupted by something jumping on her. She quickly snapped the light on and pulled the sheets up to cover herself protectively. She stared down the blonde cat that was looking extremely panicked and was now caught between her legs over the sheets. She'd instinctively trapped the animal and pulled her legs together as she flicked the light switch.

Emma was in shock. This was definately not how she'd imagined her night going. _Shit! Regina wasn't having a nightmare. She was masturbating. She was masturbating and thinking about me!_

Regina released her grip on the cat and tilted her head to the side. After the initial shock had worn off, she was left with annoyance. She was relieved that it was just a cat but pissed off that the creature had interrupted her in such a crucial moment. She was so close. Regina let out a small ironic laugh and picked the cat up.

"You, my friend, are in some serious trouble. How did you get in here hmm?" She asked the cat as she tickled behind its ear. Despite the tone, Emma saw her friend's demeanour change and relax into a playful scolding. Regina pulled the sheet off and Emma tried her best not to look, she really did. She tried hard not to feel the warmth of Regina's bare skin against her and tried even harder not to inhale the scent of Regina's sex.

The brunette carried the cat out of her room, not bothering to dress. She knew she was alone in her house and was more than comfortable walking around nude. She walked into Henry's room and sighed. "As I suspected," looking down at the cat in her arms, "Henry is going to be in so much trouble when he gets home, and as for you," she paused and pulled the window shut before walking down the stairs, through the kitchen and opening the back door. "Sorry honey, but you are definately not the pussy I want between my legs tonight or any other night!" And she gently put the cat on the floor and shooed it off into the night.


	4. What's new Pussycat?

**Thank you for your reviews and for following! Glad you are enjoying the story. Special thanks to Poppy, my furry friend for inspiring this! ;-)**

Emma was blushing as far as she could tell. Her cheeks were on fire underneath her recently acquired fur. She was fucked, basically. Regina and Henry were her only chance other than Gold and she really didn't want to see him right now. He would probably take the opportunity to drown her in a sack just to be rid of her for good.

How in hell could she possibly go to Regina for help after, what ever that was. She was surprisingly more worried about how Regina would react to her knowing that she got off thinking about her. _It's no biggie, I mean, I totally got off countless times thinking about her. But I'm bi and.. hold up! Is Regina bi?!_ _She said something about pussy between her legs. Oh wow!_

Emma suddenly thought about it properly. Of course, she'd had her fantasies and tried to read more into things over the years looking for hints, but Regina had always kept her cards firmly pressed to her chest.

 _Oh man, she pressed me against her chest! No, Emma.. not you! A cat, you idiot! But she was totally imagining me fucking her. Oh God, that's so hot!_

Emma thought about it some more, trying to figure out where that missed opportunity was. If Regina was into her, why hadn't she ever made a move or given her an in?

 _Because she's not into you, dumbass! She was just having a private moment and you just happen to have been the person she was fantasizing about. Fantasy is just fantasy, isn't it?_

Emma had been mewing to herself for God knows how long and pacing up and down the porch of the mansion. She didn't even realise she was doing it until Regina opened the door and sternly said, "I thought I made my intentions clear!"

She bent down, now covered by her dressing gown and picked up the cat to Emma's horror. She tried to wriggle out of her arms but didn't want to scratch her or actually leave the embrace so she let herself be petted. "Persistent little kitty aren't you?"

 _If only you knew the half of it!_ Emma purred out to which Regina giggled.

 _Did she understand me? Oh hell, she's looking at me like I'm caught!_

"What's your name, little one?" Regina asked fixing her gaze on big green eyes.

 _Definately. Not. Telling._ Emma mewed and turned her eyes away from the gaze, trying to calculate how big a jump it was down to the floor. She couldn't let Regina know about any of this. It wasn't right. Maybe if she could get back to the vault she could find something to reverse the spell without causing any embarrassment.

"I'm just going to call you Puss for now. How about that?" Regina directed at the cat as she carried her back inside.

 _No! Let me leave! Don't adopt me!_ Emma wailed at Regina who was closing the door and giggling at the cat's reaction to the name.

"No? Then how about Blondie?"

Emma soon shut up and realised her chances of getting away for the evening were pretty much shot. Resigning herself to fate, she allowed Regina to carry her into the kitchen where she poured out a bowl of water and emptied a tin of tunafish onto a small plate and placed it down on the work surface.

"Blondie it is. Are you hungry, little one?"

 _Meh! I could eat._ Emma thought and tucked into the plate, mentally giggling to herself as she remembered all the times Regina had compared her eating habits to that of an animal. _Oh, Gina! If only you knew!_

Regina watched the cat wolfing down the tuna with a satisfied smirk on her face. She knew she couldn't keep the cat but she also felt sorry for it having to be alone. She knew how that felt and took comfort in the fact that for tonight at least, she could provide food and shelter for the lost kitty.

"Now then, Blondie. Don't be getting any ideas, ok. This is just for tonight and you are certainly not sleeping in my room." Regina teased the cat and tickled under her chin.

Emma leaned into the cuddle. _That feels good, Gina._ She purred. She was relieved that tomorrow she would be free to leave so decided that one night in the Mayorial Mansion wouldn't be such a bad thing. And these cuddles wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

Regina left the kitchen without a word and returned quickly with a cushion from her sofa and placed it down on the floor next to the back door.

"This is your bed for tonight Blondie. I can't have you wandering around upstairs. Henry is allergic to you." Regina patted the cushion as she sat down on the floor next to it.

 _Oh I had no idea!_ Emma purred. _I always kinda wondered why the kid wasn't pet crazy. When did you find out?_ She asked Regina with a puzzled look on her face.

Regina shook her head and giggled again. "Blondie, dear. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you understood me."

Emma jumped down from the counter where she had been perched and curled up on the cushion Regina had placed down for her. _That's because I do, Regina. I always understand you._

Emma rolled over instinctively as Regina was petting her and purred in satisfaction as she rubbed her belly. _Wow, I could get used to this! Being fed and cuddled by.._

Emma jolted back onto her front and hissed at Regina who retracted her hand quickly. She couldn't accept cuddles, not when she was in cat form. It felt wrong. Her and Regina didn't hug unless Henry was around and it was always a little awkward.

"Alright dear, calm down. I was only being friendly." Regina rolled her eyes at the cat and promptly left the kitchen. As she stood in the doorway, she said "please don't make too much of a mess in here. Goodnight sweetie."

Emma felt herself blush again. _I won't Regina. Promise. Goodnight._ Regina left her alone but Emma couldn't fall asleep straight away. The images of what she had encountered upstairs replayed in her mind. Why did she feel so warm and fuzzy? _It's the fur, dumbass!_ She mused but deep down, she knew that her feelings for the woman were far stronger than mere friendship. With those warm thoughts washing over her, Emma fell into a satisfied slumber.


	5. Cat Eyes

Regina woke up feeling her magic pulsing a little stronger than it had been the previous week. Not much but enough to feel an improvement. She felt a warmth rising in her that she hadn't felt for many years. She was beginning to heal. She went downstairs and paced into the kitchen to make her morning coffee and smiled as she looked down at the sleeping cat. "Good morning Blondie. Sleep well?"

Emma slowly blinked open her eyes and was confused as to her wherabouts for a few moments. _What the hell am I doing on Regina's kitchen floor? Oh yeah, I'm a cat. Damn. I thought it was a dream._

Emma jumped up and lapped at the water bowl Regina had refilled for her. She needed to get out of here but worried about where her next meal and water would be coming from so she greedily accepted the canned salmon and ate as fast as she could manage. The smell of Regina's coffee was amazing and Emma wished she could have a cup herself. After she'd eaten, she noticed her magic was feeling a little stronger than it had done before and she wondered if she'd be able to transform herself back to her human form alone. She just needed to find a reversal spell. Maybe she could check out Regina's books while she was here.

 _Pfft! Because that totally wouldn't look suspicious.. a cat reading spell books!_

Regina gave the cat a quick pat on the head and Emma nuzzled into the hand. "I'm sorry Blondie, but I have things to do today so you're going to have to leave."

Regina stood up and opened the back door and was surprised to see how fast the cat dashed outside and disappeared. "Well that's gratitude for you!" She huffed and closed the door behind her.

Emma ran off in the direction of the vault. She felt silly for leaving so quickly last night and not thinking to look for a reversal spell. When she arrived, she flipped the pages of the open book on the floor, searching for something that could help her. As the last page flipped, she sighed in frustration. _Nothing._ She sat quietly fighting the overpowering urge to groom herself and tried to think back to her time as the dark one. She knew how to transform people into animals but she couldn't remember the magic to turn them back. _Maybe Blue can help. After all, she turned a puppet into a real boy, I bet she can transform me back._

Emma set off towards the convent. Her trip was a little more complicated now there were more cars on the street. She stayed low and pressed under bushes, keeping in the shadows. When she arrived, she noticed the door was ajar so she snuck in and headed straight for Blue's office.

Blue didn't look up from her morning newspaper but sensed a presence. "Good morning Sheriff, how can I.. oh!" She stopped as she realised Emma's form was not her own. "Oh dear, Emma. How did you get yourself into this mess!" She smiled sympathetically and motioned for her to come closer.

 _Oh, thank God you know it's me! I was worried you were going to shoo me off!_ Emma mewed at the fairy.

"Luckily for you, I could sense your magic and I also happen to be fluent in cattish so it's a good job you came to me." Blue answered with just a hint of superiority. "What happened, Emma?"

Emma was reluctant to admit what she'd been doing, especially to the judgemental fairy but she thought about her other options, or lack thereof, and spoke.

 _I was trying to enhance my magic. It's been so weak since I got back from New York and I know Regina's been having trouble with hers since the split. I remembered there was a way I could do that, using dark magic, but when I touched the spell book, well, this happened._ Emma tilted her head to the side to emphasize her point.

"I see." Stated the Blue fairy with gleam of knowing in her eyes. "Well it certainly serves you right for meddling with dark magic. A fitting punishment, don't you think?"

Emma's jaw dropped open. _What do you mean, punishment? Are you seriously going to leave me like this?_

Blue laughed and shook her head. "Not my punishment Emma. Whoever's spell book you were toying with. I can sense it's a curiosity spell, and quite an old one at that."

 _Ahh! I get it. But, but didn't curiosity kill the cat? Should I be worried?_ Emma asked with wide eyes.

Blue shook her head gently and smiled. "It's a temporary spell Emma. The effects should wear off after 72 hours max. This spell was designed only to be a nuisance, not to hurt. When did this happen?"

Emma huffed. _About nine-forty last night. Are you saying I'm stuck like this for another 2 days?_

"It would seem so. Unless you go to the person who cast the spell, I'm sure they could.."

Emma interrupted. _No way! Please Blue! Don't breathe a word of this to Regina!_

"I'm sure she wouldn't be angry Emma. Especially now she no longer has evil inside of her." Blue looked at her questioningly.

 _Listen. Can I just hang around here until the spell wears off please? I can't tell you why but if Regina finds out, trust me, that just cannot happen._ Emma begged and Blue didn't push for more details. She had a feeling something had happened and it wasn't her place to comment.

"Of course, Emma. I will arrange a room for you here and you can stay as long as you like. Just one thing though." She paused, wondering how much she should reveal. "Have you thought about why your magic has weakened?"

Emma shrugged. _I've thought of nothing but. It's weird. This morning though, I did feel it coming back to me. Now it's faded again._

Blue nodded. "Your magic is linked to your true love Emma. Until you accept your feelings, it will only grow weaker. Look for the clues. You will feel a vibration of magic the closer you are to your true love. It's an unmistakable feeling."

Emma looked at Blue with more questions in her eyes. _But, Hook is my true love._ She thought to herself. Blue must have read her thoughts.

"As the Savior, you are capable of loving more fiercely than any other. Your heart is strong Emma, but your true love is stronger than anything else and will leave no room for doubt when you encounter it." Blue paused again. She really shouldn't be telling Emma as much as she was but she couldn't help but feel they had pussyfooted around the issue for long enough. (No pun intended.)

"Your true pairing is currently accepting their feelings which is why your magic is weakening. Until you both accept your destiny and get back on the right path, your magic won't return to full strength. Remember, love is power. True love is magical."

Emma had more questions. Blue must know more than she's letting on but Emma was too confused to ask anything else. She followed the fairy to the room which would be hers for the next few days and settled on the bed, losing herself in thought with the newly revealed information.


	6. Crazy Cat

**Thank you again for following and for your positive reviews! I will keep posting as quickly as possible! Xx**

Regina dressed herself and with the tingle of fresh magic coursing through her system, she decided to take a trip to her vault and try looking for something that could help her gain back control of the town from Hyde. She was reluctant to use dark magic but maybe there was a spell that could get him to reveal his plans to her. She grabbed her keys and drove the short distance to her vault.

As she pulled up, she didn't notice Emma's yellow bug parked up behind a bush. Emma had been in a rush last night but knew better than to leave her car so obviously on show around the vault. Not many people knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way. She had hidden it behind the bushes and pulled a green plastic sheet over the top so as not to raise suspicion.

Regina's jaw dropped open when she realised the door to the vault was ajar. Someone had been here and suddenly she felt her stomach lurch at the possibilities of who it could have been and who may still be inside. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, a small fireball in hand just in case but extinguished it when she realised she was alone. She looked around to assess the damage and see if anything was missing. She froze as she saw her Mother's spell book lying on the ground. Someone had come here looking for dark and powerful magic. She picked up the book and felt a surge of energy run through her.

 _My curiosity spell. I forgot I put that on it._ And she smirked to herself briefly in satisfaction that her booby trap fail safe had done it's job. It was a very brief smirk though as she recalled the cat that had interrupted her self gratification session last night. Her head fell backwards and her cheeks flushed. "No! No, no!" And a hand went up to hide her shame. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry and so she settled on both, allowing tears to trickle down her burning cheeks as she let out a folorn giggle.

Her thoughts raced trying to work out who could have discovered her in her compromised state. _There are only 5 people who know about this book. I am one of them and the other has moved on._ That left 3 names. She shuddered as she considered the possibilities.

 _Henry? Oh Gods no! Zelena? I hope to high hell it was you dear sister because if it wasn't.. that only leaves.._ She couldn't even finish the thought, cringing as images of The Savior's face burned into her skull.

 _Please, if there is a God, I pray it was Zelena! I can handle Zelena!_ And with that final thought she slammed the door of the vault shut and set about finding her sister.

SQSQSQSQ

Henry hadn't even picked up the author's pen since their return. He had been too busy pining over his girlfriend Violet. Last night, he took her for pizza and a movie and she had allowed him to drape an arm around her as they cozied up in the movie theater. He was still tingling from their goodnight kiss and David had had the decency to let him go straight up to his room after the date. His dreams had been filled with the sort of things teenage boys dream of doing to teenage girls and he woke up reluctantly when David and Snow called him to get ready for school.

Now he was sat in Granny's diner waiting for his girlfriend to show up so he could walk her to school and maybe, steal another kiss before class. He looked up from his hot cocoa as the bell rang signalling someone entering the diner and smiled a half smile.

"Hey Mom. Did you have a nice night?"

Regina was beaming at him and rushed over, peppering kisses all over her teenage son's face. "Oh Henry! I'm so relieved to see you! I'm so glad you are ok!"

Henry batted her away as he noticed Violet stood right behind his Mom giggling at her display of affection.

"Knock it off Mom! I'm fine! I just stayed the night at Grandma's. You're embarrassing me!" He squealed and tried to straighten his hair and hide the blush across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm just glad to see you is all. You haven't seen Zelena, have you?" Regina asked trying to keep her voice even. She was relieved that her son was definately not the late night intruder but her stomach was still flipping out. She wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for sure.

"Nope, sorry Mom. I think she said she was going to stay home and unpack the rest of her things though. Have you tried her house?" Henry asked.

"I was just going there now. If you see her, please call me immediately." She paused and cleared her throat. "Have you spoken to erm, Emma today?"

Henry looked at her suspiciously, "No, why?" He raised an eyebrow, "what's going on?"

Regina plastered the most genuine smile she could on her face and said, "nothing dear. I just wanted to know if they were planning any operations I should know about. It's been almost a week since I saw Emma and I'm sure there are things we need to discuss."

Henry seemed pleased with the answer. He nodded in understanding and said, "I'll give her a call. Maybe we can all have dinner tonight like before."

Regina smiled again. "Maybe, Henry. Maybe."

Henry gathered his stuff and reached out a hand for Violet to take while giving a half hug to his Mom. "See you tonight, Mom."

Regina stared back as he left the diner. Once he had turned the corner, she darted back out and into her Mercedes. As she drove, she muttered to herself, "please be a cat Zelena, please."


	7. Cat out of the bag

**A/N I think this chapter is safe to read on a train! ;-)**

Emma stretched out on the bed at the convent. She had just awoken from another snooze. It really was true what they say about catnaps. She had slept the whole night through at Regina's and yet as soon as she closed her eyes, she was able to nod off. She checked the clock. It was lunchtime. Normally she'd be making her way to Granny's for her usual grilled cheese right about now. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Just as she was debating whether or not to run downstairs, there was a quiet knock on the door.

 _Come in._ She mewed hoping it was Blue.

It was. "Hi Emma. I took the liberty of ordering you something to eat from Granny's."

Emma could already smell the grilled cheese and licked her whiskers. _Oh thank you so much Blue._

She plated the food and set it on the desk by the window. Reluctantly she asked, "would you like me to cut it up into smaller chunks for you?"

 _That'd be awesome if you don't mind._ _I'm really sorry about all this, you know. And I really appreciate you helping me out._ Emma purred as the fairy cut up her sandwich.

Blue sat down on the chair next to Emma as she started eating the food. "Whatever I can do to make you feel comfortable, I will Emma." She was worried about what had happened the previous night and she sensed that Emma needed some guidance. Her call to Granny's had only heightened her worry when Ruby had told her that Regina and Henry were looking for Emma.

"People are worried about you. Henry and Regina are asking after you and Ruby was worried when you didn't come in for your usual this morning. I told her that you were helping me with something here and you'd be busy for the next few days and that I'd be making your orders for the moment, but, well, I am certain people are going to start asking more questions and I doubt I'll be able to stop anyone from barging over to see you."

Emma paused half way through her sandwich. _You're right. God, I didn't even think about anyone else. They can't find out either. Can you just tell them I'm sick and infectious or something?_ Emma was avoiding as usual.

Blue shook her head with a sigh. "Emma tell me why it's so important that nobody knows about your current predicament? Do you think people will think less of you?"

 _Hell no!_ Emma laughed. _I don't care what anyone else thinks of me. Only what Re.._ She shut up as she realised she was about to let the cat out of the bag.

Blue smiled taking that small slip as her opportunity. "You know, I think Regina is more open to you than you realise. Whatever mistakes you have made in the past with her, I have a feeling that this isn't one of them."

 _What do you know Blue? Tell me! Are you reading my thoughts right now? If you are please don't!_

"I'm not reading your thoughts Emma, I simply don't have that power. What I do know about is magic. You and Regina have a connection. Whatever you've done, trust me, she won't be angry." Blue stood as if to leave and at the door she said, "I will keep your secret Emma, as long as you promise to open up to the one you are guarding from yourself." And she left.

 _What secret is she on about? Jees, doesn't anyone in this town speak in anything other than riddles!_ But she could feel something gnawing in her stomach that wasn't related to the grilled cheese.

She thought about what the fairy had said and then remembered what she had said before her nap. Was she implying that Regina was her true love? Emma had considered it before, a long time ago, after Regina was kidnapped. She'd felt her. Stronger than anything she had felt before. She chalked it down to their magic being linked after working together and tried to forget it ever since. She'd watched Regina with Robin and she tried to be happy for her at the time. But when he died, she may have felt slightly relieved that her friend was free from her supposed soul mate. That thought had made her feel like a horrible, horrible person and she felt even worse when Hook returned from the dead. It was all wrong. Regina deserved love so much more than Emma did in her own opinion. Maybe Hook had been her true love but after he died for the gazilionth time, maybe there just wasn't any coming back from death.

Emma considered how her and Regina's relationship had shifted since the beginning. They always had a banter between them but since Hook's (third) and Robin's death, they were more tactile. There was an ease between them and they were stronger together than apart.

 _What, so do I love her? Is that what love is supposed to feel like? But if I do, she doesn't love me, does she?_ Emma's mind flicked back to the previous night and she felt an electrical pulse shoot down to her centre. _She's hotter than I ever dared to imagine. Especially with that just fucked glow._ She shook her head trying not to objectify her friend. _Oh Regina, are we just friends? Are we really?_ She giggled giddily as she began to realize there just might be more to it than that. _Why didn't you tell me before we went to hell and back, you silly, pompous woman!_


	8. Pads, Paws and Claws

Regina pulled up outside Zelena's newly acquired 3 bed detached cottage. It was a bit farther out than she remembered and felt a bit too quiet for Regina's liking. She worried that Zelena was deliberately putting too much distance between herself and the rest of the town. _I'll have to have a word with her about that._ She thought as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Sis! Miss me already?" Zelena grinned as she opened the door.

Regina eyes her cautiously. "What do you mean _already?_ It's been three days hasn't it?"

"Really? Three days, huh? Seems like only yesterday to me!" Zelena was in a snarky mood after spending the last few nights tending to her toothing daughter. She hadn't had more than two hours sleep since they moved into their new home.

Regina pressed on. She knew Zelena wouldn't give her the satisfaction of just coming out and saying it. After all, it was her spell that her sister had fallen prey to.  
"So, late night last night?"

Zelena gave her a _duh_ look and invited her younger sibling in. "You could say that, yes. Not exactly how I imagined spending my nights in sleepy Storybrook. Is it just me or do a hell of a lot of things go bump in the night around here?"

Regina couldn't quite tell if she was being deliberately tricky but every word just seemed too meticulously appropriate. She raised her perfectly sculpted brow and fought the blush from her cheeks.

"Spit it out then! May as well get whatever it is you're dying to say over with now."

Zelena laughed. "Oh sis! There was me thinking you actually cared about me for a change!"

She picked up baby Robin and placed her in Regina's arms.

"This little one hasn't given me a minutes peace. I need a shower so bad. While you're here, make yourself useful won't you." And she promptly left Regina literally holding the baby.

Regina huffed but couldn't stay frustrated for long, not with her neice snuggling against her. It had been so many years since she held a baby in her arms. With everything that had happened, she hadn't dared pick baby Robin up for fear of what Zelena might do to her or of how she would react looking into eyes that were so reminiscent of her Robin's. Now she felt nothing but mush. Her heart was healing and her and Zelena were in such a better place than before. They'd both been through so much already and there was no point in dwelling on who did what to whom.

Regina bounced baby Robin on her knee, changed her diaper and dressed her in a cute little outfit as she noticed Zelena had left the girl in her night clothes. She suddenly felt guilty and forgot her own embarrassment. She had been so caught up in guarding her secret that she had failed to consider who could have been looking after the baby. _Was she alone all night? Poor thing. She must have been so scared._ "There, there darling." She soothed as Robin began to cry as if on cue.

She rocked her back and forth and noticed that her temperature was slightly high. _How old is she now? Must be at least six months already._ Regina swiped her finger along the little girls gums and smiled. "Someone is getting some teeth!" She opened Zelena's refrigerator and took out a carrot, washed it and pressed it against the little girl's gums. She was soon trying to chew on it and the coolness helped with the pain.

Zelena walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiled. "You're good with her."

Regina smiled back apologetically. "Listen, about last night, I'm sorry ok. I can assure you, my embarrassment is punishment enough for forcing you to leave her here alone."

Zelena looked taken aback and very confused. "What do you mean, _last night?_ Is there something you want to tell me sis?"

Regina blushed and couldn't mask how her expression fell in panic. "Zelena, tell me it was you! Please say it was you who, ahem, dropped in last night." She was beyond scared. Her legs were glued to the floor and she felt the blood draining from her.

Zelena looked worriedly over her sister and moved to comfort her. "Regina, what happened? Why do you think I called in on you? Was someone using a glamour to look like me?"

Regina couldn't detect any hint of sarcasm in her sister's voice now, only concern. She really knew nothing of the nights events which meant there was only one other person it could have been. She slunked down onto the sofa before her legs collapsed beneath her.

"Oh Gods! She is never going to talk to me again!" A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Shhh, shhh Regina. Who isn't?" Zelena asked boldly.

"I've lost her."


	9. Cat Fight!

**Ok. Content warning.. risk of laughter so please be safe! I'm currently writing this whilst staying with my Mother and I just had to be told to shut up and go to sleep because I'm apparently a "silly girl" (ahem I'm 31 and still getting told off!) Maybe one more tonight.. we shall see! Hope you're still enjoying yourself and thanks again for reviewing, following and favoriting. I heart you too. Xx**

"Who have you lost Regina?" Zelena enquired with a knowing smirk across her face. She hadn't been in town for too long really but she had an inclining that a certain Blonde was the cause of her sister's current state.

"It's nothing. I'm just being emotional. Sorry Zelena. I should really get going." Regina tried to avoid eye contact as she stood to leave.

Zelena tutted and rolled her eyes. "What has The Savior done now?"

Regina's eyes shot up incredulously. "What makes you think Miss Swan has anything to do with why I'm upset?"

"Oh come on sis! You can kid the rest of the idiots in this town but I know for a fact there's only two people who get you worked up like this and one of them is Henry!"

Regina regretted having sought out Zelena. She was possibly the worst person that could know about what happened. Well, not the worst, but definately there in the top 3, no wait, 5.. 10? _Oh to hell with it! There's a good 20 people on the worstpeopletoknow list. Maybe I should just tell her. Sisterly bonding and all that!_

She took in a deep breath and began.

"I think.. well... I believe that Miss Swan paid a visit to my bedchambers last night."

"Okay, so what's the harm in that? Wait, you think? Oh is this the glamour thingy?" Zelena asked impatiently trying to get a handle on things.

Regina cleared her throat. "I suppose you could call it a glamour, in a sense. I mean, it's practically the same magic, just an older version of.."

"Right, yes. Boring, boring. Get to the juicy bits!" Zelena once again interrupted and squeezed up closer on the sofa.

"Well, as you know, I haven't had much, ahem, alone time since we returned from New York and I defeated my evil. I've been having quite a few urges.." She bit her lip.

Zelena guffawed and got up off the sofa. "Oh Christ Regina! We all have _urges!_ I should hope you were having some bloody urges! It's been, what? Five months now? Really is that what all this secrecy and embarrassment is about? Honestly, I pegged you all wrong! Those outfits you used to rock back in The Enchanted Forest didn't exactly scream vanilla!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sassed, "Are you done passing judgement on my kinky past or shall I continue?"

"By all means."

"I thought that when I vanquished the evil that it would diminish somewhat. Instead, I've found I'm no longer able to control my _urges_ , nor my magic and hence, things are taking a bit longer than usual." Regina continued, relaxing in the knowledge that Zelena was probably going to judge her a lot less if she revealed more sordid details than she initially planned to. She might not be evil anymore but she was proud of her sexual prowess.

"So I haven't been able to cast a silencing spell around my room since we got back from New York and as desperate as I was, I couldn't risk scarring Henry for life if he heard anything."

"So you are a screamer Regina? Haha, screamerRegina, get it?" Zelena joked.

Regina ignored her and carried on.

"Last night, Henry was out of the house for the evening and I was, relaxing.."

"You were masturbating, just bloody say it!"

"YES! I was masturbating Zelena! Happy now? Shall I go on or do you want to add anything else?" Regina shouted in frustration.

Zelena half covered her mouth trying to stifle the laugh and shook her head. She really did love being a pain in the ass and they had years of sisterly cattyness to make up for.

"Fuck it!" Regina sighed under her breath and just let the rest of it out. "I was masturbating and screaming a certain persons name and they jumped on me."

"Emma jumped on you? Isn't she with Hook? Now that is naughty!" Zelena sat back down to here the gossip.

"At least I think it was Emma. Not that I knew that at the time, of course... it was a cat, a very blonde cat so..."

Zelena cackled loudly. "A cat! Why on earth would you think it was Emma? I think when you split yourself in half, The Evil Queen took all your brain cells with her!"

Regina was angry. This certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting and her sister was being anything but mature. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Don't you joke about such things! You have no idea how hard it has been for me to deal with the split. If I could go back and do things differently I would! I feel weak and powerless all the time and I miss being in control of myself."

Zelena shut up realising she'd pushed too far and mouthed a sheepish "sorry."

"The reason I think it was Emma is because this morning, I went to my vault and found that someone had triggered a very old curiosity spell of mine. One that I placed on a certain spell book that only 4 living people know about, two of which are currently in this room." For a moment, Regina felt almost as in control as she had done before the split.

"Oh." Zelena stated flatly. "So?"

"What do you mean, _so?"_ Regina asked as if she were speaking to the dumbest person on the planet and she was convinced she was by this point.

"So what if Emma the cat caught you getting yourself off and screaming her name. I'm pretty certain she's probably off somewhere right now recalling the scene and licking her own.."

Regina interrupted abruptly feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again as the suggestive image Zelena had just placed in her head caused her to cringe.

"Does everything have to have a punchline with you, Zelena? You are insufferable! I'm beginning to realise now why you have isolated yourself up here in the middle of nowhere!"

"So-rry!" She sassed like a child. "But seriously. What is the problem? I've seen how she looks at you with longing in her eyes and follows you around like a lost puppy. Honestly, if that's the kick up the arse she needs to finally dump the Pirate and give you two a chance, then so be it!" She paused narrowing her eyes with a sly smirk, because she just couldn't resist one final quip. "Might wanna reverse the spell though before you lick that pussy!"


	10. Scaredy Cat

Emma was bored. She'd done nothing but laze around all day and now, it was almost 8pm and she was full of energy. She debated going out for a run but was a little scared to leave the safety of the convent. Blue had been kind enough to put a t.v. in her room and she'd pawed through the channels and even caught up on the news. Unsurprisingly, the t.v. didn't get any channels from outside of Storybook so the news was just the same as always: Dinner time special at Granny's, New citizens of Storybrook, cat stuck up a tree.

She turned the t.v. off unnerved slightly by the last notice. Stretching herself and rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling, her thoughts turned to Regina. _I wonder what she's doing now? God that woman is so beautiful. I miss her. I want her to tickle behind my ear again. Whoa, where did that come from?_

Emma got up and climbed from the bed up to the window ledge. She looked up and down the street assessing the risks. Seemed like a pretty quiet night.

 _She doesn't know it was me. She had absolutely no idea. What would be the harm in paying her another visit? No, Emma! It's one thing to accidentally walk in on someone, it's a whole other thing to deliberately, accidentally on purpose do so. Henry is allergic anyways and I don't want to make him sick._

She considered for a moment and before she knew what she was doing, she jumped out of the window and started towards Mifflin Street.

 _I'll just check it out. If the house is completely locked then I'll come back. I just need to know they are both safe._ She convinced herself.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina had left Zelena's feeling surprisingly more at ease. She thought back to feline Emma's behaviour after she'd found her in her bed. She did look a little scared but hadn't attempted to leave. _I mean she could have ran away, couldn't she?_ She stayed and ate and slept on the sofa cushion and even let her tickle her belly. _Maybe Zelena is right. I have always wondered if there could be something more between us. Don't be silly Regina! She is with Hook her true love. She probably just didn't run away because she had nowhere else to go._

Just then, the phone rang. Regina picked it up not recognising the number. "Mills residence, Regina speaking,"

"Your Highness..." came a gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Hook! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina drawled sarcastically.

"Is she there?"

Regina's lips curled up, feeling superior as always that the first place the Pirate probably thought to call was hers. They may have had a few stand offs in the past and Regina may or may not have implied on more than one occasion that she would be more than happy to give Hook a hand with his girlfriend.

"And who exactly might _she_ be?"

"Cut the crap Regina! Is Swan with you? She said she needed some space and I've given her that. Tell her I'm out of the house so there's no need for her to continue staying with you." Hook sighed into the phone.

Regina's eyebrow shot up at this tidbit of information. She bit her lip. _So there is trouble in paradise! Well, a little nudge wouldn't hurt now, would it?_ It wasn't evil if Emma had asked for space and he'd moved out already.

"She is otherwise... engaged at the moment, however I will be sure to pass along your message. Don't worry though, I can assure you she is quite comfortable where she is."

Regina hoped that were true. She realised that Emma had left quite early this morning and possibly had nowhere safe to go.

"Aye, well, good luck with that Regina. You deserve her! She's as broken as you are." And he hung up.

 _What an asshole! He's been pining after her for years and yet less than a week after they move in together, he's putting her down and acting like a jealous prick!_

Regina felt sick. How could Emma ever love someone like that? How could _that_ be her true love pairing. It just didn't make sense. Her stomach lurched thinking about where Emma could possibly be.

 _I just need to know she is safe._

She opened the back door just as Emma had reached the step. Emma gazed up at the brunette with a Cheshire cat grin and mewed, _hey._ _Expecting someone?_

Regina gazed down into the now unmistakable eyes and smiled. She could play this two ways. Either come clean or let Emma think she still had no clue as to her real identity.

"Back for more, Blondie?" She stood back in the doorway and allowed the cat to come in.

Emma hesitated before making her way into the kitchen. She recognised the playful bite in Regina's voice and if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was flirting.

 _Let's see how much fun I can have with you, Miss Swan, before one of us cracks!_

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out of tunafish, Blondie but I'm pretty sure I've seen a cartoon that depicts a cat that loves lasagne, how does that sound?" Regina smiled and waited to see the reaction.

 _Oh man! I LOVE your lasagne Gina! I'm so glad I came by!_ She purred enthusiastically and accidentally rubbed her body across Regina's stocking clad calf.

Regina giggled and placed the chilled portion on a plate and chopped it up into smaller pieces. "You know, I used to have to cut Henry's food up like this when he was a little boy. He used to get spaghetti sauce all over his face and in his hair!"

Emma laughed, imagining their son covered in pasta but it came out as squeak.

Regina bit her lip. She was testing to see how Emma would react to certain things that would cause a strong reaction in her friend. She had noticed over the years that Emma had a few tells and she was hoping to figure out how they translated in her cat form. _So a squeak is laughter._

Emma tucked into the lasagne with vigor. Regina observed carefully and grinned. "I know someone who eats in a similar manner."  
Emma looked up waiting for the quip which was so expectedly coming.

"Her name is Em-ma."

Emma rolled her eyes and said _Yeah, yeah. I'm an animal! I get it!_ Which came out as a slow blink and a moan.

Regina fully laughed now. _Oh Emma dear! You are so predictable! If only you knew!_  
She let her finish her meal in peace and thought about how else she could test her. After all, she had been snooping around in her vault without permission so really, it was her own fault for getting into this predicament.

She cleared the plate away and decided a pre bed time drink was in order. She poured herself a glass of her infamous cider and may have wiggled her hips slightly as she walked out of the kitchen.

 _God! Her ass is amazing! I can totally check it out properly and not get caught!_ Emma thought with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Stop gawking, Blondie and come join me in the living room." Regina had caught Emma looking at her ass more times than she remembered and a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions.  
Emma was sat back frozen in place with wide eyes and mouth open wondering how in the hell Regina had caught her yet again.

 _Seriously? Do you have eyes in that ass woman?_

Regina turned back quickly hiding the flattered blush that was sneaking up her cheeks. _Too, too easy dear!_

Regina lazed across the couch in the living room, stretching her whole body out and watched as Emma paced awkwardly about the room. She knew the blonde would keep a distance unless invited.

"I don't bite, dear. Not unless asked at least."

Emma gulped. _How is it possible this woman is so unfairly sexy?_ She shivered which got her hackles up on her back.

Regina looked away. _Maybe this is going too far now._ _It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt and I can't hurt Emma._ _Just one more test. I just need to know._

Emma was now perched on the edge of the sofa. Regina called her down to rest on her lap, which she did. Regina stroked her lightly and tickled behind her ear which caused Emma to purr loudly, sending vibrations through Regina's thighes.

"I had an awful phone call not long before you arrived," she began and Emma's ears pricked. Regina hesitated. _This really is pushing it Regina._ "I mean, I always knew he was an imbecile but what he said to me," _don't tell her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt._ "Can you believe he said I was welcome to her? That I was as broken as she?" _This is a bad idea. Too late._

Emma's ears were burning and her heart was racing. _Who Regina? Who were you talking to?_

"I might be broken but I'm healing at least." She forgot that she was talking to Emma herself for a moment and let it all out. "Hook never deserved her. She isn't broken. She just needs someone who understands her. Someone who loves her. She needs me." _Fuck did I just say that aloud?_ Regina questioned as she felt sharp claws contract around her knees. She looked down afraid suddenly at how much she had revealed.

Emma jumped up, realising she'd just hurt Regina. _Fuck! Regina loves me! Oh God! I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have come here!_

"Emma wait!" Regina sighed knowing the jig was up either way.

She froze mid stride, her heart beating against her ribs. _You knew?_

Regina and Emma both felt their magic returning to full strength in an instant. Taking the opportunity, Regina flicked her wrist and Emma was back to her human form.

"Of course I knew, you idiot!"


	11. Cat nips and nibbles

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and response! I really enjoy reading your thoughts and suggestions and I'm happy to know you are still with me! This isn't the end. There will be more to come. Maybe one or two more chapters. Back soon. Xxx**

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just, well, I came back to make sure you were ok." Emma started trying to apologise for her deceit.

"Emma, you are not the one who needs to apologise here." She paused and giggled, "I think my cider is a little stronger than I remembered."

Emma gave a nervous laugh. She wasn't sure where to start with this conversation. All she knew was that her magic had returned and her heart felt completely full. She could sense Regina's magic and it tingled on her skin. "Thanks for, erm, getting me back."

Regina rolled her eyes feeling that there was more to that sentence than met the eye. "I was going to change you back Emma. I couldn't very well leave you running all over town putting yourself in any unnecessary danger." She sighed heavily and decided to ask the easier question that was playing on her mind. "So, what exactly were you planning to do with my spell book?"

Emma grimaced. She should have known Regina would check out the vault at some point. She had hoped that she would be back to her old self before the brunette could find out, but now, she realised, that was going to pale in comparison to the other stuff that had happened.

"I was trying to enhance my magic, b-before I knew why it was fading that is."

Regina cocked her head to the side and silently questioned Emma.

"I thought that if I could just inhale a revigoration spell, it would jump start me. I knew you had been having problems getting your magic to work properly since the split and I was worried about Hyde.."

"Emma dear, a revigoration spell is dark magic. It wouldn't have worked anyway, not now you are no longer The Dark One. What were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed." Regina was annoyed but more than that, she was relieved that she hadn't used the Dust to Dust spell she orignially planned to protect the book. Emma would have been turned into a pile of ashes.

With that thought, she reached out a hand and gently squeezed her friend's arm. Emma covered the hand with her own instinctively and looked into deep brown eyes.

"What do you mean, before you knew why your magic was fading?" Regina asked with her heart beating rapidly.

Emma blushed a deep crimson and started. "Apparently, my magic only works fully when I'm near my true love." Before it got too heavy she added. "Touché on the curiosity spell, by the way!"

Regina giggled evily. "Back when you were training with me, I thought it would teach you a lesson for messing with my things. You were always touching stuff you shouldn't have. I forgot about it actually."

Emma giggled along with her, feeling relaxed and happy for the first time in ages. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments and Emma magicked a second glass and allowed Regina to fill it with cider. Emma accepted it and smiled noticing that Regina's magic was back to normal too.

Regina sensed what Emma was thinking and crinkled her nose. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She goosebumped as she summoned a fireball to test her powers.

Emma bit her bottom lip knowing exactly what the brunette meant. The tingle each of them had anytime the other did magic was unmistakable. For years, Emma had assumed it was just what magic felt like having not had past experience, but now she knew without a doubt, she only ever felt that shiver when it was Regina.

"So.." Emma said with a grin. Regina shot her a warning glare but Emma ignored it, grabbing her hand and placing it in her lap as she spoke. "Is there a reason you let me go to hell and back for the wrong person, or is that a new development in the bedroom?"

Regina threw her head back and covered her embarrassed smirk with her free arm. Emma wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She pounced on top of the brunette, pressing her whole body into her and carefully removed her arm out of the way. She was still grinning but there was a fire in her gaze. As she sought eye contact, she whispered,

"Just so you know, I thought it was hot." She brushed her nose against Regina's. "I think you're hot."

Regina met Emma's gaze, all too aware of their proximity and the sensation of the blonde's body weight on hers. She couldn't hide her desire any longer. Licking her bottom lip, her eyes hooded and she tilted her chin, pressing her lips to Emma's. The kiss was soft and slow at first and quite chaste but there was power and desire behind it. A promise of something more. Emma pulled away from her slowly and pressed her forehead against the brunette's. They both giggled and moistened their own lips, tasting the other's distinct flavor. There would be no rushing on either of their parts.

When neither woman made a move after what felt like eternity staring into each other's eyes, Emma slowly lifted a hand to caress Regina's cheek. Regina brought her own hand up to tangle in blonde locks, lightly twisting it between her fingers. Every slight touch from the other sent shivers and magical pulses through their bodies. This is why they weren't very tactile before. There was always a spark but neither was ready to admit it, until now.

Regina spoke, not wanting to break the moment but unable to contain her voice any longer.

"Emma, I.." she shivered as another wave swept through her. "do you feel it now?"

Emma kissed her again, this time opening her mouth slightly, pulling Regina's bottom lip gently between her own and groaned huskily. "Mmm hmmm."

This action alone was more than either woman could take. There was absolutely no denying their chemistry, no going back from the edge. It was too perfect, too sensual, too good. Regina wrapped both arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue past Emma's lips and they both groaned at the new sensation. Emma had never had a kiss like this. She curled her own strong arm under the small of Regina's back and pulled her flush against her body, causing Regina to arch up. Regina's hands trailed down to the ass she had been so desperate to get a hold of for so long and Emma tensed her glutes, grinding herself into Regina's soft center. As they broke for the second time, Emma spoke.

"I love you too."

She leant down again before Regina could react and kissed her again. This time, the light of true love shot out from the pair and they were instantly under the other's spell, more so than before. This was Emma's only true love. She recognised the sensation. It was similar to the time she awoke Henry and broke the first curse but this time it had a bite to it. It had sexual tension and release simultaneously. It had warmth and fire, desire and satiety.

Regina was blown away. She felt everything that Emma felt and more, so much more. Just then, Regina's cel phone beeped. She wanted to ignore it and get lost in Emma all over again but felt it was important.

She gave Emma an apologetic look who shrugged. Regina had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Regina?"

"It's Henry. I thought he was upstairs." And she clicked open the message. As she read it she laughed and Emma relaxed again.

"What did he say?"

Regina showed Emma the text.

 **Okay, 1. Awesome that you two figured it out Finally! 2. Just had a couple of new pages in the book and I am definately scarred for life.. 3. Is it ok if I stay at Grandma's tonight? Just poof me over and I'll be out of your way. X**


	12. Scat Cat!

**Thanks again for the kind reviews and support with this. Just to clarify, Henry's text was in bold font at the bottom of the last page. Realise now that it may have been mistaken for an author's note. Happy Saturday! Update soon.**

Emma laughed at Henry's message and then sighed. She knew now what needed to be done. True love's kiss had made that pretty clear. A part of her wanted to just shut out the rest of the world for a week and catch up on all those missed moments between Regina and herself, but she knew they didn't have that luxury. The Savior and Mayor would always have to put the town first and they needed to deal with some other issues before this thing between them could progress. As much as Emma wanted to avoid finalizing things with Hook, she didn't want to start this new relationship with baggage. Regina deserved her full attention and honesty. She turned to the woman beside her with apology in her eyes.

"Regina, I need to talk to Hook."

The brunette huffed at the mention of the pirate. "I don't see why, Emma. You owe him nothing. After what he said to me earlier, he doesn't deserve the kindness!"

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "And there was me thinking you would have lost some of that bite after the split!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "The Evil Queen may be gone, but I'm still me. I haven't changed in essence.." She paused as Emma looked at her questioningly. The blonde always could tell when she wasn't being completely honest so she reluctantly continued. "Ok. Maybe I have changed a little bit. I don't want to hurt Hook really. I just hate the way he treated you. You deserve so much more than that, Emma. It was torture for me watching from afar. You lost your spark and confidence and that's when I started to realise that maybe I cared more deeply for you than I previously thought. I mean, I always admired your physical attributes and I wouldn't have minded if our fights had finished up in the bedroom." She was smirking remembering all the times they had verbally and physically sparred and the sexual fantasies that had insued from those confrontations.

Emma bumped Regina's shoulder. "Ah ha! I always wondered about that little gleam in your eye when we fought. I thought I was imagining things!"

Regina sought eye contact and the same gleam was there. "Well I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one _imagining_ things Em-ma." The words spilt from her tongue like treacle and Emma felt the familiar tingle she had tried to deny for so long.

"Oh, Madam Mayor! We are going to have to lay down some ground rules as to where and when you speak to me like that. Otherwise, I may just never let you out of the house!" Emma leant in to kiss her, feeling the heat building inside to uncontrollable levels but Regina stood up, straightened her clothing and looked down at the blonde with a mischievous smile.

"Let me? I highly doubt you'd be able to keep me from doing _anything_ I set my mind to, Miss Swan. However, I believe there's something you wanted to do that didn't involve me... naked... beneath you."

Emma stood up biting her lip but resigned to the fact that she did, indeed have to go and speak to the pirate.

"You are such a tease! You gotta start playing fair! Hold that thought and I'll be back as soon as I can. Or would you prefer if I came over tomorrow, I mean, it's kinda getting late."

Regina was almost out of the door but stopped and glanced back over her shoulder at Emma's words.

"If you even dare to keep me waiting a moment longer than necessary, Emma, there will be consequences." She turned her back on the blonde with a satisfied smirk seeing the sheer lust flash in her eyes. She loved bossing Emma about and she had a feeling the blonde enjoyed taking it.

"I expect you back in one hour. I believe that's plenty of time to tie things up."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma stood at the dock gathering her thoughts. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to Hook. What can one say in that situation really? _Oh hi, sorry but it's over. I'm in love with someone else. See ya._  
It wasn't exactly fair on him and really, he'd done nothing wrong other than love her.

"Are you going to stand out there all night Swan or would you like to come aboard and get this over with?" Hook said from the shadows of the deck. Emma hadn't realised he was there and she jolted back to the present moment.

"Hey." She said sheepishly as she stepped on the Jolly Roger.

"Emma, luv. I know you aren't in love with me. If I'm honest, I've known for a while now but I selfishly thought we could get it back. When I said goodbye in the elevator, I knew I'd lost you and I was ready to move on."

Emma felt tears pricking her eyes at the memory of that day. It was only a few weeks ago and yet it seemed like another lifetime.  
"But you came back, Killian. That day, when you walked into Granny's, I saw how much that hurt Regina. It broke me. I felt so guilty that you got a second chance and Robin didn't and I couldn't parade that in her face." She broke off and looked down feeling her cheeks burn as she realised that was when she knew in her heart that she couldn't love him. Not if it hurt someone else she loved so much. Hindsight really was a bitch.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked incredulously.

Emma nodded. She wasn't ashamed to admit it but she didn't want to proclaim how deep her love was to the person she was currently ending things with.

"I knew it! Is it just because she is Henry's mother and that makes it easier for you to play happy families?" Hook asked stupidly.

"No! What the hell, Kill? Do you think that little of me? You know what.. I came here because I thought I owed you an explanation but Regina's right. I loved you, you know. I never went looking for this. It just, literally just happened this evening."

"Don't bullshit me, Swan! She's been rubbing it in my face since the beginning that she could have you whenever she wanted you. So congratulations! Seems the Savior has fallen prey to the Evil Queen after all. Just don't come running to me when she spits you back out as she always does with her used toys."

Hook was seething. He knew he had hit Emma where it hurt by the look on her face and he knew there was no chance for him any longer. He felt demasculated, defeated once again by the Queen and he couldn't hide his distaste and bitterness.

 _"_ Fuck you Hook! And just so you know, she is my true love. We had true love's kiss and you can be bitter and spiteful all you want but it doesn't change the fact that she is a better person than you'll ever be. Yeah, maybe she has rubbed it in your face in the past, probably because she knew long before I ever did and you know, I kinda wish she'd let me in on that, then maybe all of us could've avoided all this pain, but this is happening now. I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends down the line. For now let's just agree to be civil."

Emma turned to step off the boat and poofed herself back to the mansion leaving Hook to seeth silently.


	13. Pussycat Moan

**Smut...**

"Henry, can I come in?" Regina asked as she knocked gently on the door.

"Sure Mom."

As she entered, he was packing up his overnight bag and she smiled.

"So you are ok with Emma and I being together?"

Henry stopped packing his things and turned to face her with a huge grin on his face. "Seriously? I can't believe you're even asking me that! I knew since she broke the first curse that she was your true love."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and sat down on the edge of his bed. "So you didn't think to let us in on this information before the cat incident?"

Henry made a confused face. "What _cat_ incident? What are you talking about Mom?"

She scanned his face looking for any hint of him just trying to avoid awkwardness and couldn't find any. He really didnt know! She mentally jumped for joy but simply stated, "You know what, forget about it! The important thing is that you are ok with this. I don't know exactly how things are going to change, or how quickly, but I do know that whatever happens, we both love you very much and I'm sure Emma would also be very happy that you're good with us." She smiled thinking _, Us. I like how that sounds._

Henry rolled his eyes. His Mom was acting weirder than usual but in a good way. He didn't understand half of the stuff that went on between them or why it had taken so long for them to have true love's kiss but he was just relieved that it had finally happened, allbeit, slightly traumatized at seeing the drawing of his Mothers' cozying up on the sofa in rather a heated moment.

He picked up the book and placed it in Regina's lap before picking up his backpack. "Here, you should show Emma. It's pretty cool to see your story. I mean, I kinda don't wanna have to see you kissing but, it's kinda how things work here so I'm just gonna have to get used to it."

Regina laughed heartily as she opened the pages and was relieved to see it was all pretty innocent stuff, more pg13 than what had actually taken place. "And when, may I ask, did my son get so mature and wise?" She teased mussing up his hair.

"Probably somewhere between The Enchanted Forest and The Underworld, I guess."

"Touché!" Regina complimented. "Now, are you sure you want to go stay with your grandparents this evening? It's pretty late and you don't have to, you know."

Henry made a disgusted face and nodded firmly. "Mom! I'm not a kid. I know you and Ma need some adult time, which _ineverwannasayagain_ , besides, I said I'd teach Violet how to ride a push bike early tomorrow morning and my bike is at Gramps and Grandma's place so.."

Regina rolled her eyes this time, choosing to ignore the adult time comment and focus on the real reason Henry wanted to go there. She took his hand and shook her head. "Now I wonder who you get that 'scheming to your advantage' tendency from?" And she poofed them over to the Charmings.

When the smoke cleared on the doorstep she turned Henry to face her and whispered. "Don't say a word to your grandparents just yet. I think we should let Emma get used to the idea before we rub it in their faces that they're no longer the only true love pairing in this town!" And she actually winked at him.

He laughed and winked back. "Got it, Mom. Love you. See you both tomorrow."

"Love you too Henry. Have a good sleep." And she poofed back to the mansion feeling the butterflies settling in to her stomach as the prospect of an evening alone with her true love in an empty house was finally within touching distance.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma arrived at the front of the mansion and suddenly got cold feet. _Should I knock or just let myself in? This is confusing. I think I should knock. Yeah, definately knock. Fuck! Maybe I should have brought flowers or something. I should have at least freshened up before coming over. I have been a cat for the last 2 days, oh God this is gonna be..._

Just then Regina opened the front door and let the tiniest smirk briefly cross her face at the sight of Emma pacing up and down, once again, on her porch.

"Emma dear, did I or did I not say there would be consequences if you were late?" And she grabbed the blonde by the collar of her red jacket and pulled her inside closing the door quickly behind them and slamming her back into it, kissing her fiercely. Emma had zero reaction time but as she succombed to the overly aggressive kiss, all the worries and superficial anxieties faded from her mind, leaving only one certainty. _Regina._

"Fuck me!" Emma groaned in reaction to the brunette's enthusiasm.

"Oh, believe me, that's exactly what I intend to do!" Regina sassed. Emma knew she'd set herself up for the one and didn't mind in the least.

In between fierce kisses, Emma stole a few words. "How is it.." _kiss "_..that we're only.." _kiss_ "..just now.." _kiss kiss ".._ doing this?"

"My sentiment exactly. Now, are you going to continue asking questions, or..." She broke apart walking slowly back towards the stairs and made a come here gesture with her finger. "...are you going to join me upstairs?"

Emma shut up instantly and followed Regina up the stairs, watching as her ass swayed seductively, knowing without a doubt that it was deliberately intended for her. She couldn't resist it. A hand came up and smacked the brunettes ass to which Regina squealed in delight and she ran the rest of the way up and giggled evilly at the top.

"I always knew you were gawking!"

"Well you don't exactly make it easy not to. I knew you were just torturing me!" Emma sighed and closed the distance between them at the top of the stairs.

Lips clashed again. Tongues licked, explored and trailed down necks. Hands clasped tightly around the other, feeling every inch of clothed body. Emma found a button and tried to tug it open but Regina clasped her hands tightly in her own and shook her head.

"Na ah. You've already had a glimpse. I think I'd rather like to see you." They somehow managed to get into the bedroom after Regina removed the infamous red leather from Emma's body. Emma waited as Regina circled her, slowly pecking kisses along her arms, back and neck whilst removing her tank top. When she was facing her again, Regina unbuttoned Emma's jeans even slower, never breaking eye contact, and roughly tugged the too tight jeans to her ankles. Emma stepped out and was now stood in just her bra and panties. Regina leaned in for a more sensual kiss and ran her hands up the back of the blonde, unclasping the Savior's bra and gently pulling it free. She stood back and unabashedly gazed upon the svelte blonde's body, panting slightly as her breathe was knocked from her lungs.

Emma had never felt so exposed in her life but in the most erotic way. Sensing Regina's magic in the air, she shuddered and felt proud knowing that she was the cause of the hard breathing and glazed over look of desire in those hazel eyes.

Regina reached out, no longer satisfied only to look, she wanted to feel. She trailed her hands down from strong shoulders and gasped as the tingle of their combined magic sent a significant pool to her center. Her hands lightly carressed every inch of Emma's exposed skin, down her sides, across her back and waist, down her abdomen stopping at the line of her panties and snapping them back. Emma was so ready for more. Her panties were already completely soaked and she was sure the fabric had given her away. A certainty that was confirmed when she saw the brown eyes drop south and flick back up with irrepressible lust.

Emma pulled Regina forward, seeking the bodily contact she so desperately desired. Frustrated by how much Regina was still wearing, she pulled the shirt right over her head and gasped with pleasure as their skin finally made contact. Regina's lingerie was exquisite black lace, which Emma would certainly be taking more time in the future to appreciate, but at present, it was just another nuisance. She easily unhooked the bra with one hand and simultaneously unzipped the brunette's pants which dropped immediately to the floor. Regina bit her lip as Emma scrutinized her in the same way she had just done. Emma took her time getting to know every single inch or Regina's skin. Where her eyes gazed, her hands followed, tracing indistinguishable patterns all over the brunette. Her breath hitched when soft lips made contact with her clavical and sucked. Regina leaned her full body into the blonde's, relishing the sensation of their breasts pressing into one another's.

She pulled Emma on top of her on the bed, kissing and nipping at her. Emma placed a thigh between the brunette's, who gladly widened herself and lowered her hips to make contact, grinding gently against her thigh. Emma sighed and her skin goosepimpled when wet lace pressed into her. They both groaned with pleasure as Regina's hand slipped past the equally soaked fabric of Emma's panties and cupped her sex.

"I want you Emma." Regina stammered as her index finger teased up and down the blonde's engorged lips. She flipped her under her and removed the last item that stood between her and her lover. Emma couldn't complain. She was so close to orgasm since their first kiss it was only a matter of seconds until she found release. Regina straddled her leg and pumped two fingers easily into the blonde, watching her lover succomb to her pleasure. She curled her fingers with precision, pumping harder and applying pressure to the sensitive spot that had Emma screaming her name and spilling her desire within seconds. Emma breathed hard. Her cheeks were flushed from her orgasm and her walls clenched around the older woman's fingers. After a few moments, she rolled the brunette onto her back, desperate to satisfy her.

Regina moaned as Emma pulled off the black lace, pushed her knees apart and trailed kisses down her inner thighes. Emma swiped her tongue up glistening folds, gathering the delectable nectar she hadn't realised would become her addiction. Regina was her addiction now in every sense. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her, nothing she wouldn't give. Regina grabbed Emma's head and pushed her down, increasing the pressure she needed so desperately. Her eyes closed as the electrical pulses shot up and down her nerves when Emma sucked hard on her clit. With her free hand, she pumped two fingers inside her queen. Her back arched clear off the bed and she rocked her hips to meet Emma's thrusts. Emma opened her eyes just in time to take in the beauty of the Mayor coming undone by her hand. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride, love and joy as she felt her walls tighten like a vice around her fingers and watched in awe as Regina tremored out the last few aftershocks and lolled her head.

When both women were satisfied, she moved slowly up to embrace the brunette lovingly. There were no words. Their gazes told all that couldn't be verbalised. Regina placed a chaste, lingering kiss on the blonde's lips, tasting her own essence combined with the heady flavor of Emma's distinct magic. Their bodies found a comfortable position, easily moulding into each other as if they were pieces of a jigsaw, crafted specifically to be joined together always.


	14. Here Kitty, Kitty!

**So I was a little reluctant to post this, but here goes. Hope it's ok..**

Emma and Regina had dozed off in a tangle of arms and legs. It was around three in the morning when Regina's eyes shot open in panic. She could sense something wasn't quite right. Blinking a few times, she accustomed to the darkness and saw a shadowy figure sat in the armchair at the foot of the bed, watching them. She sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde.

"Love is weakness Regina. You of all people should know that by now."

"But I killed you! I watched you crumble in a pile of ashes! How are you here?" Regina asked with trepidation. She tried to summon a fireball but the Evil Queen extinguished it and restrained her hands in a similar fashion Emma had done to her in New York.

The Queen spoke. "Now, now dear. I'm not here to fight! I have to say, I'm quite awed that you finally followed through on those dark thoughts we had about the Savior. Tell me, is she as delicious as we imagined?"

Regina struggled against her constraints, feeling the anger rise, she spat, "You leave her alone! Her heart belongs to me!"

The Queen laughed as she stood up and walked across the room and stood over the naked Savior. "I know Regina! That's why I'm here." She flipped the still dozing blonde onto her back and took in the sight of her perfect form briefly before plunging her hand in and ripping out her heart. "I wouldn't be able to take this if she didn't!"

Emma woke up with a jolt and looked confused between the two Reginas. "Wh-what's happening? She's back?"

Regina shouted, "put it back before you break it! Please, don't do this!"

Emma looked up noticing her beating heart was in the Queen's hands and she felt a strange mix of desire and hatred as the regal woman carressed it gently.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm quite fond of the Savior, as you are well aware. It's not her heart that I intend to break." She bit her lip and Regina could do nothing but bow her head in shame as she knew exactly what her evil half intended to do. It was certainly one of her darker fantasies and suddenly she was conflicted with wanting and shame.

"Regina, you might think you destroyed the darkness when you split us, but it's still there. Deep down, you know the truth! I intend to simply bring it back to the surface." The queen whispered into Emma's heart and she instantly stood from the bed. She could feel the shame on her cheeks as her center melted. The Queen may have been holding her heart, but Emma quite honestly would have given it to her willingly and was ashamed at how turned on she was getting. _This is still Regina. She is a part of her and I love all parts of her._

The Queen smirked as she used her free hand to grip Emma's sex and licked her lips.

"Oh Regina, she isn't as pure as we imagined. I think she is enjoying this, aren't you Savior? Answer me!"

Emma spoke and a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at Regina who was still cuffed to the bed. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Regina avoided Emma's gaze, ashamed of how wet she was becoming herself and how laboured her breath was.

The Queen stripped down to her undergarments with a flick of her wrist and Emma groaned at the ensemble.

"I'm glad you like what you see, Miss Swan. Now then. You know what to do. Kneel." The Queen placed one foot on the bed and looked over at her weaker counterpart to make sure she was observing as Emma did what she was told. Regina couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Her chest heaved as she watched the blonde lick and suck her evil half.

"More, Savior. Fill me."

Emma obliged, increasing her pressure and inserting three fingers into the Queen's dripping cunt.

"Not like that! Put that magic of yours to good use and give me what I want!" The Queen barked.

Emma blushed unsure of what exactly the Queen wanted from her. She looked to Regina for help.

"Tell her what she should do, Regina. You know!"

Regina sighed and visibly shuddered. She closed her eyes and spoke in almost a whisper. "She wants you to.. to.. grow a penis."

Emma's eyes widened and the Queen laughed evilly as the blonde stared at Regina for confirmation. "How do I do that Regina? I wouldn't even know how to begin."

"Oh use your magic, dear. Focus on what you want and make it so." The Queen drawled.

Emma concentrated on the space between her legs and was surprised and fascinated when her genitalia began to transform into what she imagined. She tingled with the magic and smiled in triumph at the Queen.

The Queen crawled onto the bed and hovered over Regina's restrained body. The sheets had long since fallen to the floor and she was completely exposed. The Queen flicked her wrist and Regina's legs were tied and pulled apart by magical chains. Emma gasped at the sight and saw the telltale glimmer of wanting in Regina's eyes.

"You are going to watch the Savior fuck me and you're going to enjoy it." The Queen taunted a helpless Regina.

Emma got on the bed and straddled the Evil Queen who had lain horizontally between Regina's legs. As she entered and began pumping rhythmically inside the Queen, she felt the magic and new sensations doing things to her body that she never thought possible. Regina watched her evil self getting fucked by a well endowed Savior and gushed endlessly at the sight.

The Evil Queen laughed and flipped herself onto all fours so that she could tease Regina. "See! It isn't that easy to snuff out the darkness. It's who we are Regina. You need me!" She was hovering so close to her sex and with every thrust from the Savior, she moved closer.

"Tell me Regina!"

"Yes! I need you! I like the darkness. I want you back inside me!" She sobbed at her pathetic weakness.

"See! That wasn't so hard was it!" The Queen sassed and rewarded her weaker self with the touch she so desperately needed. Emma could feel her own orgasm building intensely as the Queen fucked Regina with her hand the way she liked. It was rough, hard and messy. Emma made mental notes for future reference as the Queen slipped her pinkie into the brunette's ass and she moaned loudly in response.

Emma felt the surge of magic building between all three bodies. She concentrated on pleasing the Queen instead of her own pleasure but it was too late. Her magic shot out of her wand, forcing the Queen forward, flat on top of her weaker counterpart and Emma shuddered and trembled as she realised the Queen had vanished and she was lying on top of her Regina. She quickly magicked away the shackles and pulled the trembling brunette into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. She's gone."

Regina stopped shaking and sighed as she looked into her true love's eyes and shook her head.

"No, she hasn't, Emma. She's back where she always should have been." And she smiled wickedly.


	15. Cat-ching up

Emma looked at Regina in shock.

"What do you mean? Regina, are you still with me?"

Regina giggled and pushed Emma playfully. She wasn't sure exactly how she was feeling. It would take a while to get used to being whole again and she hoped that there was still enough good inside of her to contain her worst parts.

"Emma, dear. You just literally fucked me back together again, give me a moment to gather myself! Don't worry. My evil side is quite sated for the time being."

Emma was unnerved at the calm and controlled manner in which Regina was speaking to her. It was a little too reminiscent of the Evil Queen and Emma wondered just how much of her Regina was still inside.

"But you feel, different? Do you feel, I don't know, like killing my Mom?"

Regina laughed heartily and pulled Emma back down on top of her and kissed her gently.

"No dear. As much as it pains me to say so, I really don't feel like killing the woman who was responsible for bringing my true love into the world. I just feel how I did before the split. I'm still me, Emma. I still love you."

Emma smiled and relaxed into her embrace. She tensed as she realised what they had just done and became embarrassed when she felt her newly aquired cock brush against the Mayor's leg. Regina looked down before Emma could cover herself and gave her an apologetic smile.

"The question is, whether you still love me after witnessing first hand my, darker desires." She quickly flicked her wrist and Emma's appendage disappeared.

Emma sought eye contact with an apprehensous grin on her face. "Well it sure beats a strap on!"

The pair giggled and relaxed, Regina happy in the knowledge that she had truly met her match and Emma, relieved that the brunette wasn't harboring any resentment about anything.

"Seriously though, Regina. I'm good with anything you want from me. Whatever you want to do to me or have me do to you, I love all of you. Even the evil parts. I'm not running anymore."

Regina looked into those green eyes and knew it was true. She felt something crack inside her and a warmth spread through her chest. She spoke softly.

"I believe, with your love, there may just be hope for me yet."

SQSQSQSQ

The next morning, Regina's cel phone woke them up bright and early. Regina grabbed it and panicked when she saw it was David's number.

"David! Is everything okay? Is Henry okay?"

Emma stirred and rubbed her eyes at the mention of their son's name.

"He's fine Regina. It's Emma I'm worried about. She hasn't shown up to work for 3 days now and Blue said she was staying with her at the convent but when I went over there earlier, she wasn't there."

Regina grimaced as she realised Henry had done as he was told and not revealed their secret.

David continued. "She isn't answering her phone and I can't find any trace of her car. Hook said they broke up and I should talk to you. What's going on?"

"It's fine David. She's here. With me. Let me pass you to her." Regina paused and covered the phone with her hand so that David couldn't hear. She paused before handing the phone to Emma and raised an eyebrow. "Blue? Of all people Emma!"

Emma scrunched up her face and sheepishly said, "Not the time!" And grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hey Dad, sorry I haven't..."

Regina listened to the one sided interraction trying to gauge the conversation. Her evil part was going to enjoy Snow and David's reaction and a smirk formed on her lips.

"No, no. I wasn't avoiding, my phone is broken.."

Another pause.

Emma huffed. "And what exactly did he say?"

Pause.

"Yes.. ahuh... No!... Dad! Can we just not do this right now... Fine!" She hung up the phone with an exasperated huff.

Regina reached a hand and rubbed the blonde's back to comfort her.

"What did he say?"

"He's pissed because he thinks I've been hiding away and isolating myself. Hook told him that I left him to be with you and he freaked out asking if you had used some kind of magic on me."

Regina rolled her eyes and said with sarcasm, "Well it's nice to know they trust me! And there was me thinking they'd be pleased with you finding your true love!"

Emma sighed again with an apologetic look. "Regina, I don't care what they think to be honest. They will come round eventually. I mean, Henry is good with this isn't he?"

Regina smiled and hugged her lover. "Yes dear. But when they do come round, please don't expect too much enthusiasm on my part!"

Emma laughed into the hug. She could tell Regina was only half serious but it was comforting. "I'm not going to tell them about my being a cat though so please, let's keep that between you, me and.. erm. . Blue."

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Oh course dear but why you went to the fairy in the first place is beyond me! I bet she got all _Mother superiority complex_ on your ass because she's fluent in cattish!"

Emma laughed. "And it's a good job she could because you were useless! Come on! What kind of name is Puss?!"

Regina started tickling the blonde who squealed in delight. "I think someone wants their belly tickled!" She teased and the pair fell back into another lust filled session.


End file.
